


Sick and Full of Pride

by Exhausted_Sloth



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fever, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Ronan Lynch Swears, Sick Adam Parrish, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, gansey almost knows what he's doing, idk - Freeform, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: Ronan finds Adam sick at St. Agnes, and brings him to Monmouth. Gansey and Ronan take care of him. Rated T for Ronan's language.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Sick and Full of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a fanfic, so please be kind. Also, I wrote this at like 3 a.m. Fic title comes from the song Drive by Halsey. Also, obviously, the characters don't belong to me.

Ronan sighed as he climbed the stairs to Adams little apartment in St. Agnes. Where has he been? The idiot wasn’t at school… Reaching the top of the stairs, he knocked on Adam’s door. A few seconds later, there still wasn’t a response, so Ronan tried the knob. The door was unlocked, and he opened it, trying to make out anything inside the dark room. On Adam’s mattress, a dark shape was huddled, visibly shaking. Ronan made his way over to it, and pulled the threadbare blanket down, revealing a shivering Adam.  
Ronan reached for Adam’s forehead, frowning. That can’t possibly be a normal temperature… Reaching out again, Ronan shook him gently. When he didn’t wake up, Ronan tried calling his name softly. “Adam… Adam, wake up.”  
Adam’s eyes opened a tiny bit. “Ronan” he croaked, “what’re you doing here?” He looked down at his watch, then bolted upright. “Shit! I’ll miss work!” he cursed, and started to tip sideways.  
“Lay down before you fall down, idiot.” Ronan said as he caught him and shoved him back onto the mattress.  
“I have to get to the garage, Ronan!”  
“Call in sick, you have a fever.” They glared at each other, until Adam sneezed, causing him to look away.  
“Can I borrow your phone, then?” Ronan handed over the phone without a word. As Adam called, Ronan wandered into his bathroom, looking for a thermometer or cold medicine, and finding nothing. Leaving the bathroom, Ronan saw Adam putting his phone down.  
“You have nothing for dealing with being sick.” Adam just looked at him wordlessly. “We’re going to Monmouth, I don’t trust you to take care of yourself on your own.”  
“Ronan-“  
“Grab what you need, Parrish. You better be able to walk down those stairs, or I’ll haul you down them myself.”  
Adam grabbed an extra set of pajamas, shoving them in his backpack, along with his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Let’s go, then.” Ronan took the backpack from Adam’s hands, put his blanket around him, and led the way out of the little apartment.  
Watching Adam wobble his way out the door before locking it, Ronan frowned. He looks like he’ll fall down the fucking stairs… “Wait here, Adam.” Ronan ran the backpack down to the bottom of the stairs, then climbed back up. He crouched in front of Adam with his back to him. “Climb on, Parrish.” “I can get down the stairs myself, Ronan.”  
“I don’t want you to fucking fall, Parrish. Get on.” Adam sighed, surrendering and climbing onto Ronan’s back.  
Ronan climbed down the stairs quickly, but carefully. Once they were at the bottom, Ronan paused to grab Adam’s backpack before continuing out to his car. He set Adam down by the passenger seat, and threw his backpack in the back seat. Adam climbed in, buckling his seat belt. Ronan put the car into gear, and drove away, careful to not jostle Adam.

(line break)

Ronan pulled gently into a space in front of Monmouth, trying not to wake Adam. Turning off the car, he grabbed Adam’s backpack out of the backseat, and went around to the passenger side. He opened the door quietly, and gently unbuckled Adam and scooped him up. Carefully, he climbed up the stairs to Monmouth Manufacturing. He kicked the door quietly a few times, hoping he would be heard. A moment later, the door opened.  
“You could just open the door yourself, you kn- Oh.” Gansey backed away from the door, letting Ronan walk in and lay Adam down on the couch. “What’s going on?”  
“Parrish is sick, and he doesn’t have any supplies at his shitty apartment. I brought him here so he doesn’t end up going to work anyway.”  
“Is he running a fever?”  
“I think so, but he doesn’t even own a damn thermometer, so I don’t know.”  
“Let’s check that first.” Gansey disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with the required tool. “We’ll have to wake him up for this, otherwise we won’t be able to get an accurate measurement.” He sat on the edge of the couch beside Adam, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Adam, wake up. We need to check your fever.”  
Adam blinked, waking up slowly. Sitting up, he realized that he was at Monmouth. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Gansey sticking a thermometer in it.  
“Keep that in there for a few minutes, Adam. We need to know how bad it is.” Gansey half-turned to Ronan. “Can you go grab some fever reducers? We’re going to need them.” Ronan nodded, heading to look for some in the bathroom.  
“Wait here, Adam. I’ll be right back.” Gansey said, before going over to a corner where they kept a pile of extra blankets. He grabbed three of the heavier ones, and brought them back over to Adam, wrapping them around him. Adam glared slightly, but gave up a moment later, leaning back against the couch again. Ronan returned a minute later, at the same time as the thermometer beeped. Gansey took it, frowning as he read the number.  
“100.8 F. Ronan, did you find fever reducers?” Wordlessly, Ronan handed Gansey a bottle of ibuprofen. “He probably shouldn’t take these without eating something… Adam, can you handle some soup?”  
Adam made a face, considering his options. Sighing, he nodded.  
“Ok, I’ll go heat some up. While I do that, can you get Adam settled in Noah’s room, Ronan?” He nodded, moving to help Adam up off the couch as Gansey left for the kitchen/bathroom. He’s still shaky.. It’ll be easier to just carry him. That kept in mind, Ronan scooped Adam up in a bridal carry, blankets and all, and set off for Noah’s room.  
“Put me down Ronan! I can wal-” Adam broke off, coughing.  
“I’d like to get you to Czerny’s room before next week, Parrish.” Ronan pushed the door to Noah’s room open with his shoulder, and set Adam down on the half-made bed. Adam sat up, ignoring Ronan’s glare. A minute later, Gansey entered the room, carrying a bowl of soup, a spoon, a glass of water, and the ibuprofen.  
“Gansey, did you take notes today?” Adam asked, his Henrietta accent stronger then normal.  
“Yes, but don’t concern yourself with that right now. Eat your soup.”  
“Missing one fucking day of school won’t kill you, Parrish.” Adam glared at Ronan, but picked up the spoon. He ate about half the soup before putting the spoon back on the nightstand, hand shaking. Gansey poured two pills out of the bottle of ibuprofen, and handed them to Adam, along with the glass of water.  
“Take those, then try to get some sleep. If you need something, just call for one of us, we’ll be around.” Adam obeyed, swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water. Laying down, he pulled the blankets over himself, rolling into a comfortable position, and falling asleep almost instantly. 

(line break)

An unknown number of hours later, Adam woke up. His head was pounding, and he felt queasy. He rolled to the edge of the bed, and saw a trash can. Grabbing it, he tried to suppress his nausea. He failed.  
In the main room, Gansey and Ronan were eating dinner when they heard a loud gagging noise coming from inside Noah’s room. They both stood up and rushed into the room, finding Adam heaving into the trash can. Ronan immediately sat beside Adam and started rubbing his back.  
“Go get something to clean him up with for after he’s done and wait in the bathroom, Dick. I’ll handle this.” Gansey raised his eyebrows, giving Ronan a questioning look. “Go, Gansey.”  
Gansey left the room, and Ronan turned back to Adam, who was still heaving.  
“Easy, Adam. It’ll be over soon.” He heaved a few more times, then stopped, breathing heavily.  
“Are you done, Parrish?” Adam nodded, avoiding looking at the contents of the trash can. Ronan carefully put it on the floor, and looked at Adam. “You up for a trip to the bathroom to clean up?”  
Adam nodded, and moved to try to stand. He started to tip almost immediately, and Ronan scooped him up bridal style again, carrying him gently towards the bathroom. Adam didn’t even bother protesting, knowing he would lose. Once they got to the bathroom, Ronan sat Adam down on the closed toilet.  
“Clean him up, Dick. I’m going to go deal with the vomit.” Gansey nodded, grabbing a washcloth and gently wiping the vomit off of Adam’s face.  
“I grabbed your toothbrush, Adam. Once you brush your teeth, we’ll take your temperature again, ok?” Adam nodded, standing up shakily and walking over to the sink. Gansey had laid his toothbrush and toothpaste out on the counter for him already. While Adam brushed his teeth, Gansey grabbed the thermometer and a fresh set of pajamas for him. Ronan returned at the same time Adam finished brushing his teeth, and Gansey threw the washcloth he had used to clean Adam’s face into the washing machine. Adam took the thermometer from Gansey and sat back down on the closed toilet to with it in his mouth to wait. Gansey sat on the edge of the tub, and the three all waited it to beep.  
When it beeped, Ronan took it from Adam’s mouth and looked at it. “99.7 F. That’s a whole damn degree cooler, Parrish.” Gansey smiled.  
“You should change clothes, Adam,” he said, handing him the pajamas he had grabbed earlier. “You sweat through the ones you’re wearing.” Adam looked down, and only then did he notice that his pajamas were soaked with sweat. Nodding wearily, Adam took the fresh ones, and waited for the others to leave the bathroom. Once he was alone, he got changed, and exited the bathroom. He was shaking so bad that Ronan scooped him up when he saw him.  
“I could make it, Ronan.”  
“I don’t want you to fall, Parrish.”  
Once Ronan laid Adam back down in bed, he fell asleep almost instantly. 

(line break)

The next morning, Gansey took Adam’s temperature again.  
“98.6 F, Adam. Your fever is gone.” He smiled. “You should probably take it easy today just in case, though.” Adam sighed, but didn’t argue.  
“Come out to the living room, Dick, Parrish. We’re going to watch movies all fucking day.”


End file.
